¿Como funciona el amor? El destino y El Efecto Mariposa
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: A veces el amor es un sentimiento difícil de entender pues cada uno es una historia distinta y eso le pasa a un guacamayo joven Henry y a su amigo Blu quienes después de una fiesta de emparejamiento cada uno jamás pensará lo que el destino en verdad les depararía y más para Henry quien pasará una realidad lleno de adversidades, lamentos y Tragedias. Narrado en Primera Persona.


¿Cómo funciona el amor, y en verdad es cosa del destino?

A veces muchos creen que todos tenemos a un ser destinado para nosotros, como la creencia del hilo rojo donde cada ser vivo tiene otra esperándole al otro lado y que si o si conocerán en algún momento de su vida, pero a veces como yo, no todos corren con la misma suerte y hasta a veces la vida suele ser más injusta de lo que parece, me llamo Henry y esta es mi historia…..

Todo comenzó en una mañana soleada en la selva del Amazonas, la vida para un guacamayo spix adolescente era como cualquier otra, ayudar con la recolección de frutas, pues me hostigaba comer puras nueces, ayudar en las tareas comunitarias y pasarla bien entre amigos; pero había una temporada en especial para la tribu, pues era una semana a la cual todos le llamaban: El Vínculo, en aquella semana casi todos los guacamayos jóvenes en una gran ceremonia y por así decirlo una fiesta terminaba al final a su propia voluntad emparejada con alguien, después de todo, todos ya se conocían desde la infancia, y desde ese punto en adelante todo dependía en como la pareja recién formada podría seguir unida para siempre o terminar separada por no ser compatibles después de todo, todos mis amigos trataban de sacar lo mejor de sí pues tenían a una amiga en especial con quien pasaron mucho con quien querrían intentar emparejarse aunque para mí no todo era así.

Así que, ¿No tienes alguna expectativa para esta noche Henry?-Preguntó Blu.

Ufff Blu ya sabes que yo jamás he servido para ser siquiera buena pareja para alguien además tampoco es que sea el ave con las plumas más llamativas de la tribu-Respondió Henry algo cabizbajo

Ay vamos Henry te conozco desde hace tiempo y eres de los más abnegados cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás, recuerda por ejemplo a Sabrina que jeje una vez incluso te consideró el más confiable para ella jejeje o Jully quien incluso todas las tardes te saluda de forma cariñosa jeje suertudo-Dijo Blu dándole un poco de humor al asunto.

Jejeje, ¿Y a ti como te va con Perla? Seguro que le tienes el ojo encima, ¿ o no Blu?-Preguntó Henry de forma algo burlona

Jeje ya cierra el pico, mejor hay que alistarnos para la ceremonia de inicio de semana-Agregó Blu y en ello ambos guacamayos salieron a buscar algunas frutas para cenar antes de la gran noche.

-Para mí la fiesta de EL VÍNCULO era más una fiesta como cualquier otra que una tradición, no lograba entender todo pues en parte yo jamás había llegado a tener a alguien antes como para interesarme en tener como ese tic con alguna amiga cercana de quien podría llegar a enamorarme, ni siquiera algún encanto que atrajera a alguien; en el caso de mi amigo Blu, él también sabía que sería difícil para él pues Perla era una de las aves más hermosas de toda la tribu incluso hasta parecía que tenía varios pretendientes pero por alguna razón a Perla le gustaba mucho la manera algo graciosa en la que Blu la trataba, antes si digamos que era de las guacamayas que más se fijaba en lo físico y en los guacamayos que solían entrenar en la fosa de la perdición algo de football como le decían los humanos , pero por alguna razón parecía que Blu logró que ella cambiara esa forma de pensar.

-Por mi parte yo estaba interesado en una guacamaya llamada Maribel, cuando ambos éramos polluelos era mi mejor amiga según nuestros padres, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y crecimos en la misma zona de la tribu, por lo que quería que esta noche todo saliera bien.

-Al llegar ya casi la madrugada salí junto a Blu al centro de la tribu donde Eduardo, líder de nuestra tribu, anunciaría el inicio de la semana en la tradición, al llegar, todos mis amigos y algunas amigas se encontraban como emocionados pues como todo joven, pensaba que podría por fin esta semana estar con los que ellos consideraban su media naranja, a pesar que muchos sabíamos que no todos terminarían en esa historia perfecta y que algunos demorarían mucho más en encontrar en verdad a la correcta.

Como todos saben durante muchos años nuestra tribu y nuestros antepasados usaban esta tradición para hacer que la tribu siguiera creciendo y siendo firme pero sin respetar los sentimientos que pudieran tener muchos jóvenes, así es como hace 20 años, uno de los anteriores líderes de esta tribu decretó que la tradición respetaría la parte que muchos llaman como El Verdadero Sentimiento, pues el emparejamiento por intereses de prosperidad no funcionaría ni sería saludable para ninguno, así que durante toda esta semana, les deseo mucha suerte a todos, recuerden que el ser con el que ustedes puedan llegar a estar no solo se basa en atracción física sino en compatibilidad, que comience la ceremonia-Al terminar Eduardo con el discurso de inauguración la fiesta de inicio comenzó, todo se realizó en la gran cascada que había, estaban desde otras aves invitadas para los números musicales hasta varios conocidos de Eduardo por parte de la tribu escarlata que ya eran muy conocidos por ser los talentos más destacados del Amazonas.

-Yo me encontraba aun sin saber cómo comenzar, varios de mis amigos y amigas ya estaban entablando conversación e incluso por un momento me separé de Blu pues Perla la había invitado a bailar un poco junto a unas amigas y amigos de ella; yo por mi parte alcé un poco el vuelo para intentar buscar a Maribel hasta que la encontré algo aislada, resultaba que ella siempre había sido algo tímida para con los demás claro excepto conmigo así que fui directo con ella.

Eh hola Mari, adivino, ¿Nunca supiste como hacer que esta noche valiera la pena no?-Preguntó Henry acercándose un poco a ella.

Henry ya me conoces, yo no soy como la otras chicas, no es por no tener quizás las plumas más llamativas o serla típica nerd que me gusta más buscar que hay más allá de nuestros límites de la tribu-Respondió Maribel

No soy como tú que al menos tú tuviste antes una casi pareja-Agregó Maribel

Mari tu sabes lo que me pasó con Valeria, ella solo me engañó a pesar que yo di más por ella, ¿acaso crees que para mí quedarme hasta las madrugadas esperándola y no tener respuesta de ella cuando iba a su nido a visitarla era algo bonito de pasar?-Cuestionó Henry

Perdón por hacerte recordar eso Henry lo sé solo que no se si yo merezca mínimo tener a alguien-Dijo Maribel algo más triste.

Mari, todos merecemos tener a alguien en nuestras vidas, mira hay que olvidar esta conversación y al menos disfrutemos la fiesta que bueno solo nos permiten a asistir una vez en nuestras vidas-Dijo Henry tomando delicadamente el ala de Maribel y aunque ella en un principio no quería con los ánimos que Henry le demostraba ella comenzó a dejarse llevar un poco por el momento, ambos fueron a disfrutar bailando juntos todo lo que durara la noche, había de todo desde música en parte traída del mundo humano pues parece que una de las aves invitadas de artistas había obtenido de ellos una especie de parlante con algunas canciones dentro, hasta la clásica samba …

-Por parte de Blu, todo fue como una experiencia para él, a pesar de que las amigas de Perla comenzaban como a cuestionar el por qué Perla quería pasar más tiempo con Blu, ambos estaban ya bailando juntos cuando en un momento Blu quiso tomar la iniciativa para encariñar más a Perla… pero parecía que enamorar al ave más hermosa de la tribu no sería nada fácil ni siquiera ella se la dejaría fácil aunque sea su amigo de más confianza.

Jeje Blu siempre siendo como tan loquito, eh? -Decía Perla al ver a Blu como tratando de hacer unos pasos de baile medios raros que en verdad eran como piruetas pero como Blu no las había practicado antes, no les salía del todo bien.

Eh…. Jeje-Blu ya algo sonrojado y avergonzado

Jeje ya vamos no es todo tan malo después de todo al menos me hiciste reír-Dijo Perla cuando en ello abraza a Blu estando ambos cara a cara y casi chocando sus picos para al final darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que empeoró más las cosas para Blu pues no paraba de erizarse.

Pero no obtendrás todo fácil, pero de todas maneras me gustaría que ambos bueno pudiéramos pasar juntos más tiempo esta semana claro si es que tú quieres-Decía Perla al ahora quedar frente a frente con Blu

Eh claro Perla después de todo eh yo debía decirte eso-Ya dejando un poco el nerviosismo.

Jeje hoy cambiamos los papeles-

-Para mí todo parecía marchar bien con Maribel, pero como aún notaba que ella no se desenvolvía del todo decidí no ser tan apresurado y dejar el resto para la semana.

Jeje Bueno no te negaré que pudiste mejorar mis ánimos al inicio de la fiesta Henry-Decía Maribel entre risas

Más bien sabes te quería preguntar si querías que pudiéramos pasar esta semana juntos Mari, se me acaban ocurrir varios planes bueno pero claro todo depende de ti-

Ay Henry no tengo a nadie más si seguramente piensas eso y eres mi mejor amigo de hace mucho así que dalo por hecho-

-Desde ese momento al llegar a mi nido no dejé de pensar en cómo sería el primer día con Maribel, la guacamaya que a pesar que no fuera la más hermosa de todas pero tenía ese carisma y ternura que no podía dejar de gustarme en ella.

-Los primeros días con Maribel fueron algo pesados para mi pues ella no demostraba muchos ánimos, así que todo parecía ser un reto para mí, todas las mañanas iba a buscarla a su nido para salir o simplemente hablar un poco, pues siempre sentía que necesitaba a alguien quien la escuche, al 4to día todo empezaba a dar sus frutas pues ella ya se sentía como más feliz conmigo, hasta incluso nos quedábamos hasta más noche para disfrutar de la vista a las estrellas juntos y claro luego la acompañaba a dejarla a su nido, hasta que un día ya el penúltimo de la semana estaba dispuesto a confesarle y proponerle que fuera mi compañera o bueno ok lo diré como muchos quieren, ya le propondría para que pudiera ser mi pareja.

Bueno hoy que será algo especial creo que si le llevo un buen desayuno sería un buen inicio-Decía Henry mientras iba en una gran hoja envolviendo varias pequeñas nueces y un mango para ofrecerle a Maribel hasta que….

Hola Henry… vaya ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Preguntó Blu quien recién iba llegando al nido de su amigo.

A ver a Maribel , hoy será el día en que ya se lo propondré, ¿Y tú que tal más con Perla?-

Vaya te felicito amigo y pues ehhhhh….quiero decir todo va bien, salgo con ella y sus amigas, suele ser muy mimosa conmigo y todo solo que le gusta a veces que haga locuras, creo que no debí dejarla pensar en mi como si solo fuera el gracioso pero supongo que es una ventaja-Respondió Blu recordando todo lo que había hecho con Perla en la semana

Jeje algo me dice que hoy o mañana tendrás una sorpresa de ella, porque vamos jeje recuerda que….-

Perla es hija de Eduardo Henry-Dijo Blu cuando en ello Henry como que se queda indignado

¡¿Qué?¡-Exclamó Henry

El que nosotros pensábamos que era su padre en verdad es su tío, según ella Eduardo quería esperar a que llegue su edad para esta etapa para poder contarle ese secreto al guacamayo que ella creyera que es el que sería más oportuno en estar con ella-Agregó Blu

Pero eso significa que es buena señal Blu, ahora tú solo sabes ese secreto, y tranquilo no le contaré a nadie, ella es tuya amigo-

Gracias Henry bueno intentaré lo que pueda y ok creo que ya no te quito tu tiempo, ve con Maribel-Dijo Blu ya yendo a la salida del nido acompañado por Henry

Jeje descuida, nos vemos luego-Ambos guacamayos salen para lados opuestos, en ese momento ambos estaban más decididos en pasar tiempo con las guacamayas que ya tenían su corazón.

-Toda la mañana resultó tal y como lo había estado planeando, primero el desayuno junto a Maribel , luego salir al lago que solo los 2 sabíamos dónde estaba pues estaba como oculto dentro de una cueva , un almuerzo juntos hasta luego llegar el atardecer donde era ya el momento, no podía ponerme nervioso, tenía que actuar, había llevado esta vez a Maribel a las afueras de la selva justo donde en frente de nosotros podía verse el lado de los humanos pero con una vista muy hermosa hacia el sol al ocultarse.

Henry sabes en verdad a pesar que yo antes no tenía ninguna expectativa sobre la semana de tradición tu hiciste que fuera diferente, me has hecho sentir muy pero muy afortunado en tan solo menos de una semana incluso-Dijo Maribel viendo a los ojos a Henry de una manera muy tierna lo que hace que él en un principio no sepa que decir pero fue algo que no duró mucho.

Mari en verdad hay algo que he esperado si hasta este día para decírtelo y eso que yo-En ese momento Maribel misma comenzó a acercarse a él tomando su ala suavemente.

Que yo….ehmmm en verdad tú..-En ello Maribel solo da como la iniciativa haciendo que ambos choquen sus picos suavemente.

Creo que no es necesario que me lo digas Henry solo hay que demostrarlo-En ese momento Henry de un momento a otro se sorprendió cuando Maribel le dio un largo beso sorpresivamente.

-En ese momento ya sabía que ella también me aceptaría y en sí al ser el primer beso de toda mi vida, solo deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre pues sería el inicio de una etapa donde por fin ya no me sentiría solo y tendría a alguien a quien podría llamarle mi mayor y más amada compañía.

-Desde ese día todo en mi vida cambió, como cualquier pareja joven siempre en los primeros meses sacamos lo mejor de ambos, yo en un inicio estaba nervioso como me lo esperaba pero las semanas siguientes fui y hasta en los próximos meses llegué a ser una buena pareja para Maribel, aún recuerdo nuestro primer bueno nosotros le decíamos messiversario, cada vez que cumplíamos un mes juntos….

Henry vaya sí que hoy me sorprendiste todo el día jeje, enserio planeaste todo a la perfección tanto que en verdad siento que yo debería darte algo también de mi parte-Dijo Maribel con una voz dulce que al escucharla Henry solo la miraba a los ojos.

Mari es algo que siempre quise para este día especial y eh no creas que este será el último apenas vamos nuestro primer mes juntos y no puedo esperar a ver como sería nuestro primer aniversario incluso-Dijo Henry cuando en ello la joven pareja se posó en la rama de un árbol a las afueras de la tribu mientras que se quedaron observando el atardecer y en frente parte del mercado de los humanos…..

Jeje todo a su tiempo amor, después de todo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú-Agregó Maribel en un momento recostándose en las alas de Henry, aquel parece haber terminado con un día dedicado solo a la joven pareja y así serían para los siguientes 10 meses, desde los típicos juegos entre ellos hasta temas más serios como su futuro y la posibilidad de al ser ya aptos para formar su propia familia.

-Por el lado de Blu jeje pues parece que él al fin y al cabo tuvo parte de la felicidad que quería con Perla aunque parecía todo ser distinto pues la forma de ser de Perla era algo particular….

Bueno Perla, sabes ya que estamos más personalmente quería comentarte sobre un plan que tenía para ambos mañana y es que….-En ello Blu llega a ser silenciado por un beso sorpresivo por parte de ella.

Jeje hablas demasiado cariño, solo mira ya llevamos saliendo como 4 meses y aún no hemos tenido en serio un momento para ambos-Dijo Perla con un tono coqueto mientras iba ligeramente rodeando a Blu con su cola.

Ehhh ehmmmm Perlita en si no creo que este sea el momento-Tartamudeaba Blu al tratar de resistirse.

Mmmmmm sabes creo que te falta aprender más de esto en serio Blu, pero bueno ya cuando estés listo yo igual estaré lista para ti-Dijo Perla dándole un último beso a Blu y en ello ambos salieron volando; tal parecía que a partir del 2do mes en el que Blu estuvo con Perla ella siempre trataba de que él pudiera dejar salir sus instintos pero por alguna razón hasta ahora no podía pero claro no era todo eso, Blu todos esos meses también se había encargado de que Perla se sienta muy amada, vaya que mi amigo era muy detallista con ella creo que eso fue también lo que yo aprendí para cuando estuve con Maribel; pero parece que Perla en un momento quiso que yo la ayudara en su parte de la relación que tenía con Blu ya que ella sabía que yo era su amigo más cercano.

Bueno supongo que esto funcionará para la semana entrante-Dijo Henry cuando estaba a punto de salir volando de vuelta a su nido cuando es interceptado por Perla.

Ah hola Henry vaya te estuve buscando toda la mañana-Dijo Perla aliviada

Oh Hola Perla, ¿Y por qué me andabas buscando? Digo pensé que estarías con Blu-Cuestionó Henry ya dejando el vuelo.

Mira sé que en parte tú conoces incluso podría decir mucho más a Blu que yo misma pero sabes últimamente quería pedirte un favor sé que tu podrías hacer que él cambie-Dijo Perla algo nerviosa tratando de no ser muy directa

Perla, sé que tratas de decirme algo pero vamos con confianza dime de frente todo-Agregó Henry

Ok Henry mira como tú sabes Blu a veces o mejor dicho siempre es algo tímido cuando trato de ser algo más directa con él que lo normal y en sí quisiera tomar el primer paso con él en nuestra relación pero él digamos que siempre me ignora o me cambia de tema-Explicó Perla

Ehmmmmm bueno recuerda que él es más inocente por así decirlo, él solo quiere amarte de otro modo eso es todo-

Lo sé pero sabes pensé que bueno sé que tu si eres más abierto cuando se habla de esos temas y pensé que podrías ayudarme con Blu haciendo que aprenda más de los juegos de pareja, ya sabes-

Ehmmm bueno no puedo prometerte nada pero ehhhh lo intentaré Perla, siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo-Dijo Henry aunque algo dudoso

Gracias por esto, y bueno si gustas yo también te podría ayudar con Maribel o sea sé que no la conozco mucho en sí pero jeje ya sabes entre chicas nos entendemos-Respondió Perla con una leve risita

Jeje gracias Perla espero poder ayudar en ello….-

-En verdad no sé en qué me metí ese día pero la idea de que Perla pudiera ayudarme con Maribel sería una gran ayuda así que al día siguiente empecé con por así decirlo el entrenamiento de Blu….. o bueno sería difícil.

Mira amigo sé que esto jamás te lo comenté, pero eh por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va con Perla?-Preguntó Henry

Eh bueno todo como siempre amigo ya llevamos nuestros 6 meses juntos aunque bueno no te negaré que a veces eeehhhh digamos que ella se pone más mmmmm cariñosa de lo normal… tu me entiendes-Dijo Blu algo nervioso.

Lo se Blu pero eh,¿ Y tú en esas situaciones que solías hacer?-

Pues tratar de cambiarle de tema amigo, sabes que yo nunca he empezado con eso aún, aparte que en si no me siento listo no sé nada de ello-

Eh pero vamos Blu tienes que desenvolverte un poco más sabes yo puedo ayudarte en eso, también tienes que darle algo de amor más personal a Perla-

Eh sería genial amigo bueno en la noche me encontraré con ella ya mañana te contaría como fue todo hoy y de ahí podrías empezar a ayudarme supongo-

Sí que por fin lo piensas bien jeje descuida todo déjamelo a mí-Dijo Henry algo más confiado

-En todos esos días siempre traté de enseñarle a Blu en cómo ser más mimoso con Perla aunque en parte temía que Perla en algún momento de apasionamiento llegara a excederse hasta querer ya adelantarse al apareamiento pero trataba de confiar en que Blu no dejaría que eso pasara aun.

-Por el lado de Perla los días siguientes ella me estuvo ayudando con detalles que pude darle a Maribel todo iba viento en popa, el pasar de los meses me hacían con ya soñar con mi aniversario junto a Maribel, pero por alguna razón los últimos meses fueron muy extraños, Maribel por alguna razón la notaba más agotada en querer volver rápido a su nido , hasta una vez me jugó una broma de muy mal gusto en el que ella supuestamente fingió querer terminar conmigo, con el tiempo comencé a sentir el latir más acelerado y mis miedos que no llegué a sentir en mucho tiempo comenzaban a brotar cuando más nos acercábamos a fin de año, solo quería pensar que todo estaría bien pues mi mayor sueño era pasar aquellas celebraciones de fin de año junto a ella.

-Y al llegar el día anterior a las celebraciones de navidad fue cuando todo comenzó.

Así que recapitulemos Henry, ¿tienes ahora el mal presentimiento que algo pasará entre ustedes estos días que pueda separarlos?-Preguntó Blu

Blu esto no es normal, el día de mi cumpleaños si la pasamos bien aunque solo fue en la mañana pues no pude estar con ella la tarde como habíamos planeado por meses, luego, ¿Por qué ella me haría 2 veces la broma de mal gusto de supuestamente terminar conmigo?, Maribel se ha vuelto no sé si es por la confianza que nos tenemos o porque en serio se ha vuelto algo indiferente conmigo-Aclaró algo tembloroso.

Amigo tranquilo, solo al menos por hoy no pienses así, vamos ve a pasar esta noche con ella y verás que todo esto solo es un mal entendido-Sugirió Blu

Intentaré, gracias amigo, y eh jeje , ¿Tienes planes esta noche con Perla?-

Pues jeje ella me invitó ahora a su nido para estar con su familia, lo sé , dirás, seguro Eduardo estará que me tendrá el ojo encima toda la cena-

Jaja sabes cómo puede llegar a ser un padre cuando se trata de su hija-

Ok ya suficiente ya me pones nervioso-Dijo Blu algo aterrado en parte por la idea de ir con quien posiblemente sería su suegro.

Jeje Relájate, y bueno nos vemos mañana, iré a buscar a Maribel para la noche, suerte con Perla-Agregó Henry.

-Mientras salía volando para ir al nido de Maribel por mi cabeza a pesar de que Blu había tratado de animarme no paraba de pensar en lo peor, hasta llegué a tener pesadillas en las cuales toda mi historia con Maribel, la que había logrado construir se desvanecían sin forma alguna de recuperarlas.

-Estuve volando por varios minutos que para mí parecían eternos hasta que llegue a ver a Maribel, parecía estar en sus ratos de descanso.

Hola primor, ¿Cómo estás esta mañana mi cielo?-Preguntaba muy animoso como cada mañana

Oh Henry, Hola, pues ehmmm en si algo ocupada, mi pues padre llegará dentro de un rato, ya sabes, preparativos para mañana-Respondió Maribel con un tono algo dudoso.

Eh claro amor pero, ¿podremos pasar esta noche juntos antes de navidad como lo teníamos pensado?-Pregunté con cierto desconcierto

Ehmm yo misma te buscaré en la cascada, ok? En la noche, de paso bueno hay algo que quiero poder decirte-Dijo Maribel con un tono que ya me traía un mal presentimiento.

Oh bueno está bien amor, ya quiero poder pasar esta noche tan especial contigo, nos vemos luego, te amo bastante-Yo como todos los días nunca me despedía de ella sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba, en nuestros primeros meses ella también me correspondía pero últimamente todo eso cambió dándome siempre la mala sensación de que algo sucedería pronto.

-Solo salí volando ese día esperando que todo en mi cabeza al final fuera desmentido, a pesar que no me dejaban ni comer.

-Por parte de Blu vaya jeje recuerdo que él me contó exactamente como le fue con Perla y su padre apenas llegó esa mañana a su nido.

Hola Perla, amor, disculpa la pequeña demora y pues ehhhh….-Blu se quedó paralizado al ver junto a Perla de primeras a Eduardo.

Oh Hola amor descuida-Mientras iba a recibirlo- es más llegaste justo a tiempo, mi padre ya estaba aquí no podía esperar a conocerte

Así que…., ¿Tú eres el tal Blu del que siempre mi perlita me habla?-Preguntó Eduardo en un tono mucho más serio que el mismo temor que demostraba Blu

Ehmm si señor, digo es un privilegio poder al fin conocerlo después de todo no cualquiera en la tribu tiene este honor y….-

¡Ya basta¡-Gritó Eduardo

Eh si señor…-Dijo Blu ya muy nervioso mientras en ello Perla se pone a su costado mientras parecía que ella le hacía señas a su padre como diciéndole que no fuera tan duro con él.

Bueno ya que hoy quise poder invitarte a la cena familiar para la noche para tener una pequeña plática pensé que te gustaría quizás quedarte a almorzar, después de todo con mi Perla y contigo tenemos mucho que hablar entre los tres-Agregó Eduardo.

Sería un placer señor-Titubeó Blu

Jeje ay amor entonces pasaremos todo el día como en familia, y sé que podrán llevarse muy bien-Dijo Perla y en ello dejándose llevar le da un breve beso a Blu en su mejilla ante la mirada algo seria de Eduardo pues digamos que no le gustaba que su hija hiciera ese tipo de afectos con él enfrente suyo pero supongo que estaban a mano después de que le gritara a Blu, y se notó en la leve risita que le demostró Perla a Eduardo.

-La hora del almuerzo fue algo entre incómodo y agradable para Blu, después de todo aunque Eduardo no podía tolerar a Blu solo le quedaba aceptarlo pues Perla a pesar de todo se veía muy feliz y más cuando de a ratos le sacaba un pequeño enojo a su padre dándole cariños a Blu pero supongo que al final hicieron una treta sobre ello.

-Mientras más atardecía por mi parte no podía dejar de pensar en Maribel, me sentía ya muy asustado por lo que podría pasar esa noche tanto que no quería que llegara, quería poder comentarle esto a Blu pero tampoco quería arruinar el buen día que seguramente él si estaba pasando junto a Perla, por lo que cuando cayó el sol salí volando para la cascada con cierto temor.

Mmmm bueno supongo que ahora solo deberé esperar a Maribel-Dije al llegar colocándome sentado bajo un árbol cercano viendo al cielo mientras pasaban los minutos y aún no habían rastros de Maribel, cuando después de un par de horas la vi acercándose pero al verla no muy animada ya comenzaba a temblar un poco.

Oh Hola amor, y pues, ¿Qué tal te fue en los deberes que tenías con tu padre?-Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema de lo que ya presentía.

Henry hola mira hay algo que en serio debo decirte o creo que debí decírtelo mucho antes-Decía Maribel mientras que con la primera frase ya comenzaba a sentirme golpeado.

Sé que desde un principio yo me mostré muy animosa y la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa en la relación y luego tú me demostraste ese lado que jamás negare que no me gustaba escuchar todos los días, pero desde estas últimas semanas he sentido que todo esta alegría que sentía fue cambiando y tanto a un punto que cuando ya no podía corresponderte como antes, y creo que en si para los 2 sería una opción seguir ahora caminos diferentes…-Ese fue el momento de quiebre, al final tuve razón en lo que suplicaba que fuera un pensamiento erróneo mío.

Maribel perdóname por favor en serio si cometí algún error te juro que jamás fue mi intención y lo sabes, de mi jamás viste nada como ya habías visto otras parejas si tenían en discusiones-Cada palabra solo parecía un latir más rápido, cada intento desesperado por revertir la situación.

Henry perdóname pero no puedo ya pensar en….-Decía Maribel como queriendo evitar afrontarme casi buscando el volar lejos de ahí cuando en ello la tomaba de su ala evitando verme agresivo, después de todo jamás en mi vida habría sido capaz de hacerle daño.

He cumplido todo hasta ahora lo que te prometí, siempre velé por no fallarte en serio si solo pudieras-Comenzaba ya a tener apenas unas lágrimas en los ojos y sabía que Maribel no podía dejar de sentirse mal por acabar todo así de la nada-darme una última oportunidad…. Solo jamás quería separarme de ti ….

Estás demasiado inestable solo entiéndeme que-zafándose de mi- que ya no…. Puedo verte así-noté en ella unas lágrimas también en sus ojos como si en parte ella no quisiera que todo eso sucediese pero al final solo salió rápido volando perdiéndola así entre los árboles.

-Ese fue el comienzo de un largo cambio en mi vida, recuerdo que me quedé como 1 hora más en la cascada, desahogándome en llanto, golpes e ira; algunos dicen que cuando existe un dolor emocional más fuerte, uno físico ya solo te libera, por lo que casi haberme roto un ala yo mismo no fue ningún problema, al terminar fui lleno de adrenalina al centro de la tribu caminando pues mi ala ya no me permitía volar, y al llegar solo pensé en quedarme algo alejado pensando en cómo habría querido que fuese esa noche en la que estaban ,la Fiesta De Navidad en la tribu spix.

Jeje bueno ya que mi padre estará algo ocupado pues podremos bailar un poco precioso y luego ….-Decía Perla de forma algo coqueta acercándose a Blu

Ehmmm jeje Perla, amor, luego ya sabes debemos ir a la cena que tu padre hizo para la noche solo ehh… no hay que demorar-Decía Blu retrocediendo un poco nervioso pues parece que aún no se acostumbraba al lado coqueto de Perla.

Jiji lo se amor-Dijo Perla antes de robarle un beso a Blu-vamos divirtámonos un poco

-A lo lejos llegué a observar a Blu junto a Perla y solo dejé escapar una última lágrima pues en ese momento solo pude verme a mí y a Maribel, aún recordaba la noche anterior donde soñé en lo que pudo haber sido….

PENSAMIENTO POR PARTE DE HENRY

-En plena noche veía las estrellas en un nido que en un principio me costó reconocer pero al ver a mi lado todo comenzó a esclarecerse.

Jeje Amor como siempre tu tan perdido cuando tratas de mirarme a los ojos-Decía Maribel con esa sonrisa tan icónica de su parte

Es que esta era una noche que esperé por semanas para pasar contigo amor aparte que bueno jeje ya sabes cada vez estamos a menos de lo que será nuestro aniversario, solo cuando pienso en eso y más cuando estoy contigo me pongo así recordando todo lo que pasamos-Dije ya más seguro pero aun así Maribel parecía verme nervioso

Jeje por eso te amo mi cielo-Dijo ella cuando en ello silenciándome con un tierno beso, me tomó del ala- vamos, ya pronto comenzará la fiesta de Navidad en la tribu.

-Ambos salimos volando para el centro de la tribu donde todas las parejas de guacamayos esperaban la iniciación de la celebración, pues después comenzaría solo el festejo; al haber Eduardo terminado su discurso comenzó a sonar la música de ambiente y de ahí la verdadera fiesta.

Jeje, ¿Esto no te hace recordar algo amor?-Preguntó Maribel viéndome a los ojos como tratando a propósito de ponerme nervioso.

Jeje ya no funcionará amor y claro que lo recuerdo, como el día en que nos conocimos y del cual comenzó nuestra historia-Dije de una forma muy dulce solo yo y ella chocando nuestros picos como si fuera esa primera vez que bailamos juntos.

FIN DE PENSAMIENTO POR PARTE DE HENRY

-No envidiaba a mi amigo Blu ni nada en ese momento solo al menos añoraba que a él no le llegue a suceder lo que a mí me pasó, esa noche pasé solo y así lo preferí la noche antes de Navidad.

-Los días siguientes evité tener contacto con Blu o con Perla, pues mi misión estaba concentrada en remediar todo con Maribel, la buscaba a su nido, a pesar que nunca quería contestar, hasta la busqué por los lugares a los cuales ella siempre solía estar pero ya no la encontraba; hasta que un día un pequeño resplandor de esperanza pareció haber llegado.

-Estaba posado en la rama de un árbol cuando en ello una aparentemente desconocida guacamaya se me acerca.

Henry?-

Espera, Yolei? Eres tú?-Pregunté muy extrañado

Vaya Henry, ¿dónde estabas?, fue hace semanas que no se supo nada de ti, pensamos que habías huido de la tribu-Dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

Bueno digamos que tuve …..-

Descuida Henry no es necesario que lo digas, lo sé, y en verdad lo lamento, también para ella aunque no lo creas las cosas han cambiado y todo comenzó desde esa noche previa a Navidad-

FLASHBACK

-Aquella noche estábamos con su familia esperando a que ella volviese de su reunión según nos dijo, aunque yo ya tenía el presentimiento que seguro estaba yendo por ti para que estuvieras con nosotros esa noche, hasta que llegué a verla a lo lejos.

Hola Maribel, eh espera, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunté mientras ella entraba con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que ella trataba de disimularlas.

Ahora no puedo Yolei, sólo déjame sola unos minutos, ya iré a cenar-Dijo de una manera muy cortante mientras iba hasta su habitación en el punto más alto de su nido.

-Yo discretamente me acerqué a donde ella estaba sin que siquiera lo notara y en parte la noté llorando pero no sabía el por qué y con lo que ella misma se decía logré entender.

No sé cómo pude ser así contigo….si..siento que solo soy una maldita ingrata .. pero en serio es por mi bien? Él si me amaba y solo yo intento convencerme que lo mejor para mí era dejarlo…. Acaso merecerá después de esto algo mejor? Acaso no sirvo para una relación?-Solo escuchaba cuestionamientos por parte de ella y en un momento casi me atrevo a ir con ella hasta que desistí pues pensé que en serio primero debía ella desahogarse.

-Cuando bajó a cenar con la familia ella no se sentía tan emocionada o animosa como solía ser aunque intentaba demostrarlo…y al terminar la cena solo la vi a la salida del nido viendo a las estrellas y teniendo su ala extendida a su lado como si sostuviera la de alguien más

Debo ser fuerte, esto es lo que yo escogí y ya no hay marcha atrás (pensamiento por parte de Maribel)

-Así estuvo toda la noche hasta que amaneció.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

No me atreví a tocarle el tema hasta un par de días antes de Año Nuevo, y ahí me dijo todo, en parte se sentía culpable en por qué desapareciste, y hasta llegó a pensar que nunca debió hacerte eso pero hoy en día siento que se tomó demasiado a pecho eso de ser más fuerte, ya no habla del tema, cuando a veces le digo indirectas de ti siquiera solo contesta de manera fría… no te negaré que Maribel ha cambiado mucho, pero siento que podría solucionarse pero claro no esperes que eso suceda de aquí en un mes, podrían pasar hasta meses-Dijo Yolei ante mi alivio

Yolei haré lo que sea en serio, sé que tú eres la más cercana a Maribel, son como hermanas y poco a poco podrías hacer que vuelva a ser la que yo recuerdo, sé que ella aún puede tener ese lado…-

Mmmmm mira aún o en sí no puedo prometerte nada pero trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo después de todo aún recuerdo cuando eran pareja, y ver a Maribel feliz de nuevo de esa forma con la que lo era contigo es algo que desearía para ella-

En serio gracias Yolei, no sabes en serio que….-En ese momento Yolei solo acertó en darme un abrazo.

Todo saldrá bien ya no tienes que lamentarte por ello, solo busca algo de paz en ti-

-En ese momento y en adelante siempre consideré a Yolei como una hermana mayor, recuerdo que solíamos encontrarnos cerca de la tribu donde me contaba todo sobre Maribel, sobre su último cumpleaños que a pesar que no pude estar ahí como me hubiese gustado aun así le deseaba lo mejor, y así estuvimos en contacto por varias semanas.

-Por otra parte llegué a reencontrarme con mi amigo Blu quien pasaba por sus propios problemas también, resultaba que en un par de semanas Eduardo ya se retiraría o en otras palabras se jubilaría de ser el líder de la tribu de spix y pensaba ir con Perla a vivir algo lejos cerca de una tribu pacífica, la tribu de los guacamayos amarillos, y ya no podría verla muy seguido como antes; pero conociendo a mi amigo sabía que tendría un plan.

Mira Henry resulta que Perla tiene una amiga cercana llamada Cari, con quien tendrá un punto de encuentro para encontrarse, ya sabes amigas cercanas, y pues ella los días que no pueda verme con Perla podrá contarme todo sobre Perla en cómo le irá en su nuevo nido y podré dejarle recados y todo; así Perla siempre sabrá de mi-Me Decía Blu algo emocionado

Jeje con calma amigo me alegra en serio por ti, pero ehmmm Perla en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en ningún momento tuvieron al menos ustedes aún problemas con…ehmmmm ya sabes?-Pregunté algo dudoso

Ehmmm bueno digamos que una vez si-Dijo Blu algo nervioso

Mmmm la última vez que hablé con Perla le dije que se controlara con eso-

FLASHBACK

Bueno amor ya llegamos al nido jeje menos mal que no está tu padre pues seguramente me vendría con su sermón de siempre y….-Dijo Blu cuando en ello voltea extrañado al no verla- ehmm ¿Perla?

-En ese momento Perla termina por caer encima de Blu ambos terminando en una posición algo comprometedora, con Perla encima de Blu estando más pegados de lo normal.

Jeje si que siempre logro sorprenderte amor mmmmm-Decía Perla con una voz algo erótica

Ehmmm ¿Pe…Perla? ¿ Qué estás pen..sando?-Preguntó Blu estando muy nervioso y erizado.

Jiji no te hagas el tontito amor que mmmm yo sé muy bien que sabes-Perla con cada palabra se ponía mucho más coqueta- sólo hay que por fin ya mmmmm liberarnos-Decía Perla mientras levantándose un poco solo iba acercando y acariciando a Blu un poco con su cola.

Perla no.. en serio no puedo-Blu trató de alejarse de Perla cuando en una oportunidad logra zafarse.

Pero Blu vamos ya estamos demasiado tiempo juntos, y, ¿Jamás aceptarás poder darme tu amor por completo?-Preguntó Perla ya sintiéndose muy indignada

Porque Perla así no son las cosas, aún no es el momento, sé que tú tienes esas ganas de por fin sellar nuestra unión pero sencillamente no es el momento, ¿Y si quedas embarazada?, tu padre aún no lo aceptaría, ¿Y te has preguntado en cuando podré yo también estar listo? , eh!?-Dijo Blu ya en un tono muy serio que jamás antes había tenido, cosa que puso algo mal a Perla hasta el punto de hacerla sollozar un poco.

Amor perdóname en serio, lo sé, solo soy una egoísta, añoraba tanto por fin tener este momento contigo porque te amo y confío como nunca en ti pero jamás pensé en eso…ni en ti-Perla en ese momento suelta varias lágrimas y al instante Blu va con ella

Amor sabes que te perdono, ya tendremos ese momento pero cuando sea correcto, y perdón si te grité, sé que no fue la mejor forma de hacértelo saber-Blu solo se limitó a abrazar a Perla pues después de todo aun así la aceptaba como era.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mmmmm hiciste bien Blu, o sea no te voy a negar de que en algún momento vas a tener que hacerlo pero ya sabes que Perla incluso antes de que se conocieran se dejaba llevar mucho por su instinto y….. tu sabes-Dijo con calma para que Blu no mal entendiera lo que tenía entendido con Perla

Descuida Henry lo sé pero aun así la amo como tal, parece que últimamente ambos estamos pasando algunos problemas, no crees?

Algo así pero con calma todo volverá a ser como antes…..-

-Por ambas partes mía y de Blu en los días siguientes estuvimos más concentrados en los problemas que ya teníamos, aún recuerdo cuando Eduardo dio el anuncio de su retiro de liderar la tribu spix y la despedida que Blu tuvo con Perla; por mi lado yo seguía encontrándome con Yolei hasta que llegó ese día.

-Era una mañana como cualquier otra, por alguna razón había vuelto a ir a ese pequeño lago al cual Maribel solía ir, lo que nunca me imaginé es que volvería a verla, después de 3 meses desde aquella noche.

¿¡Acaso nunca dejas de acosarme, Henry!?-Exclamó ella

¿No es lo que te prometí una vez? ¿Siempre hacer y dar todo de mí por estar juntos?, pues parece que lo único que siempre quise es dar todo por ti-Dije tratando de no sonar nervioso.

¿Y tú jamás entendiste que ya todo se terminó imbécil?, jamás entendí porque incluso cuando estaba contigo siempre eras insistente en cosas que me prometías cuando no eran nada necesarias o simples estupideces, parece que la mierda nunca cambia-Con cada palabra no dejaba de dañarme en todo lo que recordaba de ella pero aun así intentaba ser fuerte

Maribel sé que esta no eres tú, hasta Yolei suele desconocerte, esto no es lo que quiere para ti-

Ella no sabe ni me entiende bien para saber porque cambié, ¿Acaso querías que yo fuera como Perla? ¿¡El ave perfecta que tu amigo Blu ya la tiene bien asegurada!?, no soy un maldito estereotipo de guacamaya como hace creer esa mierda de costumbre de la tribu donde te conocí-

Maribel… no me estás entendiendo..yo solo…-

Amor, ¿Por qué estás demorando tanto?-Preguntó un misterioso guacamayo poniéndose al lado de Maribel, en un principio no podía creerlo hasta que lo reconocí, se trataba de Math, uno de los amigos más cercanos que tuvo Maribel desde que la conocí.

Tranquilo cielito, ya me iba-Dijo ella dándole un beso a Math en su mejilla poniéndome yo mucho más indignado, a pesar de que mis fuerzas ya no aguantaron por alguna razón había algo que no me encajaba en todo esto.

Ya no te necesito Henry, no fuiste para nada un buen novio para mí, a veces esa estupidez que tú me demostrabas, alguien más sabía superarla-Decía ella mientras acariciaba un poco a Math en el pecho pero fue el gesto que Math trataba de evitar de hacer que noté una incongruencia en toda esta historia de mierda.

-Recuerdo que ese día no llegué a dormir nada, mis pensamientos deambulaban por todas partes, entre llantos, ira conmigo mismo; duró unos cuantos días hasta que en un momento puse a recapitular bien lo ocurrido y ese gesto de Math que no me cuadró, todo parecía falso, ¿Por qué Maribel de frente no besó a Math en su pico si supuestamente eran novios?, sencillamente, era una trampa, Maribel pensó que era un inepto.

-Durante los días y semanas siguientes no llegué a saber nada más de Maribel y a pesar de que aún veía a Yolei, ella ya no sabía que decirme hasta que una noticia lo cambió todo.

-A veces el Karma llega de una forma muy hiriente, y a Maribel le tocó pasarlo, quien ella creía era su mejor amigo terminó humillándola tratándola con la misma mierda que una vez ella me trató y fue necesario para que lo entendiese

Maribel, ¿Por qué le diste toda esa confianza a Math entonces?-Preguntó Yolei estando a su lado.

Era mi amigo de infancia, solo…-No podía terminar de hablar pues siempre el llanto le ganaba a sus palabras- nunca pensé que me terminaría apuñalando así por la espalda como los demás cuando apenas era pequeña.

-Resulta que Maribel desde un principio jamás tuvo una infancia del todo feliz, solía ser discriminada y abusada por sus cercanos, le era difícil hacer amigos pues la gran mayoría terminaba negándola o decepcionándola; Math fue uno de esos primeros amigos que tuvo que se quedó con ella por mucho tiempo junto a Yolei; pero esos maltratos, golpes y humillaciones que ya había recibido la habían cambiado ya desde mucho tiempo por lo que cuando la conocí a veces se mostraba muy tímida, cosa que con perseverancia le ayudé a dejar…

Y ahora te pregunto…¿Entiendes como debió sentirse Henry cuando lo trataste de la misma forma?-Le preguntó Yolei

Lo siento, y no…-tras lágrimas- podría perdonarme ni yo misma.

-Días después cuando Yolei me contó todo lo que ocurrió con Math, escondida la acompañó Maribel, al volverla a ver de una forma más parecida a lo que recordaba llegué a perdonarla y tras un abrazo parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad y podría volver con quien nunca deje de amar como aquella primera vez, pero aquel beso en la mejilla del final, el cual hoy podría considerar, un beso de Judas, me haría entender que era irremediable.

-Todo transcurrió con normalidad los días siguientes, solía encontrarme como antes con Maribel para salir juntos, pensaba dejar pasar unos cuantos días antes de poder volver a decirle y demostrarle mi amor…hasta que…

Hey Henry adivina la noticia que hoy te tengo…-Dijo Maribel algo sorprendida

Ehmm jeje sabes que soy algo malo para adivinar, ¿De qué se trata?-

¿Recuerdas a Math?-

Ughhh ese idiota bueno para nada? , ni me lo recuerdes-Dije en tono de molestia

Pues esta mañana muy raro por cierto fue a mi nido diciéndome que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que me hizo aquella vez y quería que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos como antes-Aquella afirmación fue la que me tuvo intrigado

Ehmmm Maribel…. No habrás creído todo eso no?...-

Henry, es la primera vez que alguien tiene ese gesto conmigo, aparte es mi amigo de infancia y después de todo todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y descuida ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tener mis precauciones…-

-Para mí esa siempre fue la peor decisión que ella pudo tomar, aunque seguíamos saliendo juntos no podía dejar pasar por mi cabeza que ese idiota querría algo con ella hasta dentro de un par de meses cuando yo ya quise confesarle de nuevo mi amor.

-Math por alguna razón también quería estar con Maribel por lo que ella solo me decía estar entre 2 difíciles decisiones y que aún no sabría quien en verdad merecería su amor.

Maribel en serio solo te pido que tomes en cuenta todo lo que cada uno a hecho por ti y sus antecedentes, pues de ahí siempre sabrás quien en verdad merece tu compañía, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte triste o peor contigo misma-Decía tratando de en indirectas advertirle pues tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Math, pues hubo un tiempo que lo investigué con sus amigos cercanos y todos me decían lo mismo, un tipo inestable, que no le gusta perder, solía ser egocentrista y algo creído.

Está bien Henry lo haré, pero recuerda también que esto tomará su tiempo, no quiero que nadie me ando presionando, solo yo sabré cuando estaré lista para tomar mi decisión-Dijo ella ante lo cual acepte sin objeción

-Por otro lado mientras mi situación estaba relativamente bien, la de mi amigo Blu había empeorado.

Ella está… muerta ….Henry-Dijo Blu estando muy cabizbajo y evitando las lágrimas a pesar que sus fuerzas ya no aguantaban.

-Resulta que la última vez que Blu se había encontrado con la amiga de Perla, ella fue a decirle la posible tragedia, el lado de la tribu a donde habían ido, había sido asediada por los humanos y Perla había desaparecido, y encontrado muerta al lado del Río.

En serio lo lamento Blu, sé que ya tenían más de año y medio de pareja y…-

No del todo…-Me respondió

¿Qué?-Pregunté muy confundido

En uno de los pocos encuentros que tuve con ella, acordamos tomarnos un descanso de nuestra relación por esta lejanía, yo acepté pues sabía que Perla pronto querría que la retomemos pero ella ya no está…. Nunca más-

-Blu se mostraba muy abatido y lo mejor que pude hacer en el momento fue dejarle un espacio a solas, después de todo fue lo mismo que yo necesité en mi momento; pasaron un par de semanas y por mi parte yo seguía ya quizás no tan seguido encontrándome con Maribel para platicar un poco cuando noté en ella unos comportamientos algo no muy comunes conmigo, cuando un día decidí seguirla hasta sus lugares usuales y cuando ella se encontró con Math fue cuando ya no toleré más esto. Ambos se habían besado de la forma más normal por lo que ya sabía que Maribel me había ocultado que ella ya había escogido; y no se lo dije hasta aquella tarde.

Hola Henry…. Y pues… ¿Qué me cuentas hoy?-Me preguntó Maribel saludándome como cualquier día.

No mucho solo dándome cuenta de algunas cosas que tú nunca me dijiste-Dije en tono sarcástico

Ehmmm… ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó ella muy confundida

Parece que ya tomaste una decisión… -En ese momento ella se sintió al descubierto por lo que no pudo negarlo.

Qué bueno que lo sepas a pesar de que esta semana pensaba confesarlo y creo que es momento de que aprendas a respetar mis decisiones-Dijo ella estando muy a la defensiva

Ah ,si? , acaso olvidas lo que él te hizo?, con que excusa barata me vas a salir Maribel? Se nota que jamás tomaste en cuenta el consejo que te di a entender ni viste más allá-Dijo en tono serio pero sin evitar gritar

En primer lugar te me calmas, ok?, en segundo él ha cambiado y sencillamente no puedes juzgarlo porque no lo conoces como yo, y odio a las personas que juzgan sin antes conocer pues es lo que a mí me hacían, aparte él me hizo ver incluso muchas cosas de mí que ni yo misma sabía aparte que ambos somos muy buenos en el canto, somos compatibles-Dijo ella como siempre defendiéndose

En serio crees que eso lo dice todo?, tú te fijas en cosas superfluas no?-Dije en un tono que sin negarlo comencé a desesperarme.

Ya deja tus malditos celos de lado que tarde o temprano lo aceptarás, él es mi novio y punto Henry-Dijo Maribel en un tono ya más alzado.

-Los encuentros siguientes que tuvimos se notaba que Maribel trataba de no mencionar a Math pero era muy incómodo estar con ella sabiendo la decisión que tomó, y así fue por varias semanas.

-Por otro lado pasando un par de meses, a veces a mí me costaba creer en cosas tales como el devolver a alguien de entre los muertos, pero eso fue exactamente lo que Blu presenció un día cuando la misma Perla junto con Cari fueron a su nido.

¿P…Perla? ¿Pero …tú?-Titubeaba Blu al verla después de mucho.

Blu en serio perdóname, yo jamás estuve muerta, la tribu donde estoy con mi padre jamás fue atacada por los humanos, le pedí a Cari que te mintiera porque pensé que te afectaba demasiado esta distancia y quizás querrías a alguien más cerca de ti como pareja pero quise venir porque en serio creo que fue la peor decisión que pude tomar y solo quería poder volver a aceptarte en mi corazón…-Dijo Perla ante la incertidumbre de Blu quien no respondió como ella lo esperaba.

Perla es que….yo…. ya no puedo-Dijo Blu ante la preocupación de Perla- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cuanto sufrí yo al saber esa noticia?

Todos los días fueron un infierno solo pensando en que quizás debí ir contigo, y, ¿Ahora me vienes con que incluso la depresión que tuve que me tuvo en un inalcanzable estrés por recordarte fue una mentira? Sabes que lo que yo jamás he tolerado son las mentiras y más una que me afectó por mucho….lo siento pero para mí tu si habías muerto Perla-Blu solo se limitó a darse la vuelta tratando de ignorarla- creo que debes irte

Blu, Blu! Por favor perdóname jamás volveré a mentirte, Blu!-Gritaba Perla cuando en ese momento Cari quiso intervenir llevándose a Perla lo más lejos de ahí con algo de dificultad pues Perla aun así ponía resistencia.

…

¡Jódete Henry ¡, si es que sigues con esta mierda y jamás aceptarás mi decisión ni a mi pareja pues será momento de que no vuelva a verte más-Dijo Maribel cuando en ello se va volando rápido de la cascada donde nos encontramos aquel día.

-Y si, por mi lado, siempre traté de advertirle a Maribel sobre Math y las discusiones que me comentaba estaban teniendo seguido pero ella siempre me dio la espalda y esta vez no sabía si en algún momento la volvería a ver, mis esperanzas ya eran casi nulas; los días siguientes fueron muy vacíos para mí, no supe ya noticias de Maribel ni de Yolei, incluso mi amigo Blu quiso pasar un tiempo solo y no supe por qué hasta que un día de casualidad me encontré con Perla.

Vaya Henry, hace un tiempo que no te veía…-Dijo Perla algo asombrada asentándose conmigo en la rama de un árbol cercano.

Lo mismo digo Perla, por cierto ehmmm…quería preguntarte ….¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Blu?, se ha aislado mucho no quiere ni hablarme-

Uffff….es una larga historia Henry pero te lo diré-Dijo Perla algo cabizbaja cuando en ello ambos entramos un rato al nido de aquel árbol

-Ahí fue donde me contó el grave error que había cometido, en todo el rato siempre noté a Perla muy arrepentida y me seguía sorprendiendo cada vez el que siguiera amando a Blu bastante.

Mira Perla yo podría ayudarte, sabes que Blu es algo sentimental así que solo hay que darle su tiempo y poco a poco volverán a ser la pareja de antes-Traté de animar a Perla a pesar de que no sabía aun como comenzaría pero parecía ya tener un plan.

¿En serio lo harías Henry?-Preguntó Perla con esos ojos azules claros tan brillosos que la caracterizaban.

Tú me ayudaste cuando yo empecé mi relación con Maribel, así que creo que es mi turno de devolverte ese favor Perla-En ese momento Perla solo se limitó a darme un fuerte abrazo estando muy agradecida.

En serio gracias Henry, eres un gran amigo en serio-

-Y así fueron mis días a partir de ahí, cuando Blu ya tuvo mejores ánimos, pude hablar con él y probando varios intentos para que hablara con Perla aunque sin éxito seguí apoyándola para que pudieran volver, aunque todo pareció dar un giro de 180 grados cuando asistí a su cumpleaños de Perla por petición suya, aquel día le había elaborado a Perla un regalo especial, se trataba de una especie de collar con varias flores que conseguí sobrevolando todas las áreas de la selva, a partir de ese momento fue cuando sentí que Perla se apegó poco a poco más a mí y no podía negar que yo también me dejé llevar, tal parece que nos habíamos encariñado y aunque yo aun la ayudaba con el tema de Blu a ella cada vez parecía no darle tanta importancia y en días que nos encontrábamos solo veíamos por divertirnos juntos.. aunque sin saber que pronto esto caería a oídos de él.

-Era una mañana y estaba dispuesto a salir a estirar las alas para poder luego ir a desayunar algo cuando en ello me llevo con la sorpresiva visita.

Wow Blu, vaya que me sorprendes, jeje ¿Qué estos días no querías acompañarme a la recolección?-Pregunté con confianza

No es eso amigo solo que bueno quería felicitarte-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté muy confundido

Por poder hacer feliz a Perla tanto como lo quería ahora que sé que aprendió de su error-

¿Pe..pero.. como sabes que yo..ehmm …ehmm solo salimos a divertirnos juntos no es que yo quiero algo con ella amigo jeje-Titubeaba mucho por los serios nervios.

Amigo, un día estaba yendo a buscarte y de lejos pude verlos, y en tu forma de ser con ella se nota que la amarías bastante-

¿Y por qué tú mismo mejor no vuelves con ella?-

Mmmmm ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la cual no acepté la disculpa de Perla por haberme mentido de que había muerto?-

No del todo, pensé que lo podrías recapacitar-Dijo muy extrañado.

Amigo, yo conozco bien a Perla y cuando me pidió perdón por ese detalle sabía que había algo más que solo eso, días después llegué a hablar con Cari, y me contó toda la verdad, ella el tiempo que había desaparecido estando supuestamente muerta tuvo 2 parejas por donde estuvo viviendo con su padre, pero ambas terminaron por engañarla de una manera muy cruel, solo la utilizaron, ella fue por eso que se lamentó en haberme mentido y fue a mi nido a pedirme perdón, solo que no quería decirme de sus anteriores parejas porque eso habría significado una discusión posible entre los 2 pero cuando la vi en mi nido, vi bien en sus ojos que había aprendido la lección, ella cambió a bien, no puedo perdonarle esa mentira amigo pero siempre desee que fuera feliz, pues lo merece, ya aprendió la lección, y si el que puede darle esa felicidad eres tú, estaría muy aliviado sabiendo que está con un muy buen amigo como tú-

-En ese momento estuve muy sorprendido pues no podía negar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Perla pero pensé que Blu me odiaría si se enterara pero parece que ya no más.

En serio te lo agradezco amigo, veré de todo porque Perla jamás vuelva a sentirse así, pero sobre todo prometo no decepcionarte-

Jeje sé que no lo harás-Dijo Blu dándome un abrazo y un apretón de alas, el saludo que siempre teníamos los dos.

-Todos los días desde ese punto fueron casi perfectos, salidas con Perla, solíamos tener incluso un nido en especial a las lejanías de la aldea de spix para dormir juntos jeje sin que su padre aun supiera de mí pues aún estábamos viendo el momento adecuado para presentarme, pues aunque aún no le había confesado mi amor a Perla, aun así ya era un amigo muy cercano de ella; todo parecía por primera vez ir bien hasta que un día en especial termina sorprendiéndome.

-Una tarde había vuelto a mi nido de toda la vida cuando a los minutos de haber llegado me topo con la llegada de sorpresivamente….Maribel.

¿Henry?-

¿Maribel?, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunté muy sorprendido pues casi eran 4 meses que no había sabido nada de Maribel, apenas una vez hace 2 semanas que vi a Yolei.

Ehmm nada solo quería saludarte, sé que la última vez que hablamos no quedamos muy bien y en verdad también quería disculparme aunque no te juzgo si no me perdonas, he sido un monstruo, y más cuando tuviste razón-Dijo ella muy cabizbaja casi a punto de llorar pero en ese momento quise abrazarle para que pudiera relajarse.

Tuviste razón Henry sobre la persona que yo pensaba era la correcta y-Soltando unas lágrimas- yo no quise escuchar, siempre tus consejos fueron…acertados y…

Ya no sigas por favor Maribel, todo está bien, yo solo quería que te des cuenta-aun abrazándola tratando de calmarla- tranquila que te perdono, sabía que esa no eras tú.

-En ese momento por alguna razón mis sentimientos por Maribel volvieron a renacer un poco lo que me puso contra la espada y la pared, entre Perla y Maribel; ya que ese suceso haría que hubiera nuevamente esperanza, y aunque la respuesta de a quien escoger parecía sencilla y obvia, para mí no era tan fácil como pareciese.

-Los días siguientes me dispuse a poner a prueba o mejor dicho evaluar a Maribel y ahí me contó todo, resulta que hasta Math la había tratado de una forma muy sumisa solo que ella cegada no logró verlo y siempre se auto echaba la culpa de cada discusión ; por el momento cada día siempre me repetía que ya no estaba interesada en tener alguna relación pero aun así quise dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo.

-Por otra parte yo aún me encontraba con Perla hasta que llegó una tarde que aún no sé exactamente qué pasó.

Bien Perlita ya terminamos de guardar unas provisiones y pues…-Al voltear solo llegue a verla con un ala atrás suya como ocultando algo

Jeje Perlita, ¿Qué tienes que ocultarme ahí eh?-En ese momento me fui sorprendiendo mientras ella sin decir aún palabra alguna se me iba acercando con una cara más picarona.

Jeje nada Henry solo que mmmm quisiera que pudiéramos esta vez jugar un juego que yo misma preparé-Con voz muy coqueta y ya cerca de mí solo me abrazó mientras en un momento chocamos picos poniéndome más nervioso y algo incómodo por ver bien la situación.

Pe..Perla?-En ello soy silenciado por ella poniéndome una pluma en mi pico

Solo déjame el trabajo a mí, mi Henry-En ese momento Perla pasó por mi pico aunque no recuerdo bien era un tipo de planta alucinógena, los humanos creo que lo llaman como droga, que me hizo en un momento dar unos mareos pero luego comencé a tener imágenes borrosas, no podía ver bien, solo sentir, en ese momento pude sentir como si Perla me recostase en el nido sintiendo una presión encima de mí y pude reconocer su plumaje recorriendo todo mi pecho….. no recuerdo aún mucho, a pesar que mi memoria fue recordando sentir su pico muy cerca de mí y un beso algo largo entre los dos; en mi cabeza sabía que Perla quizás quiso hacer conmigo lo que siempre había soñado, poder aparearnos aun si no éramos novios oficialmente, pues entre sonidos de quejidos o eran gemidos pero yo los escuchaba de una forma más distorsionada por la droga, sentía entre mareos y unas sensaciones en mi cuerpo que no dejé pasar en disfrutar a pesar de mi estado…. Todo duró casi unas 2 horas hasta que al final solo pude escuchar.

Tal vez no escuches esto….pero…ahora eres mío Henry…-En ese momento la droga comenzó a afectarme mucho más lo que junto a sensaciones más fuertes en mi cuerpo, quizás con más rapidez me quedé como desmayado.

-Cuando comencé a abrir mis ojos ya veía a las afueras del nido de noche y estaba acostado teniendo a Perla acurrucada dormida entre mis alas, cosa que a veces era normal que durmiéramos así por las noches frías, cosa que me hizo dudar de la realidad, ¿acaso en serio terminé apareándome con Perla? ¿o solo fue un sueño?.

-Decidí volver a recostarme sin despertar a Perla y a la mañana siguiente no toqué el tema con ella , pues ella me saludó como si nada hubiese pasado, supongo que incluso si hubiese pasado ella no me tocaría el tema, ¿acaso pensaría que la planta alucinógena que me hizo aspirar me haría olvidar de todo lo que pasó la tarde anterior?, es algo que jamás llegue a saber.

-Después de despedirme ese día de Perla fui la tarde a mi nido de siempre para luego salir con Maribel, repitiéndose algunos días pero cada vez con menos frecuencia, y casi siempre solo me hablaba de sus problemas como si yo solo fuera su consejero, cosa que aun así me gustaba ayudarla, era como si solo me quisiera para eso, como si poco a poco comenzara a olvidarme; aún recuerdo el último día en que la vi, y la última despedida.

Henry, ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan amable y cariñoso conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho?-Me preguntó ella mientras volábamos hacia el atardecer y nos posábamos en una rama.

Porque yo aún te recuerdo en como eras Maribel, para mí no existe la Maribel que me humilló ni la que me trató como basura; sino la que vi y veo ahora mismo-Dije en un tono tierno ante el nerviosismo de ella

Eres demasiado tierno Henry, espero que en serio puedas conseguir lo que buscas, jamás olvidaría todo lo que también note en ti, bueno ya debo irme-Dijo estando como muy melancólica algo que me pareció raro en primera instancia.

Eh claro, nos vemos luego-En ese momento ella ya comenzaba a abrir alas para irse cuando en ello voltea para verme una última vez

Gracias Henry por en serio todo, adiós-En ese momento ella salió volando mientras la veía desvanecerse en el horizonte, ese día nunca pensé que sería el último en el que la vería pero días después recién entendí porque se puso melancólica, ese fue el adiós.

-Por el lado de Perla los días siguientes seguimos saliendo juntos por un par de semanas hasta que se presentó un problema, el mismo que Blu tuvo una vez, el padre de Perla, Eduardo, quería que ella volviera al nido que tenían en otra tribu y al igual que Blu lo hizo acordé con Perla encontrarnos en nuestro caso en el nido que siempre tuvimos juntos, pero nada parecía ir mal hasta el día en que le comencé dando una indirecta de lo que sería el día que le confesaría mi amor.

Perlita sabes, si yo te dijera, que en serio quisiera ser tu compañía por siempre bueno algo así como….-

Jeje no es necesario que titubees Henry, sé a qué te refieres, y en verdad si pudiéramos me sentiría tan agasajada y honrada-

-Desde ese momento fue el que me sentí más feliz que nunca, pues podría aceptarme, aunque el destino tenía algo más para mí.

-Al despedirme esa tarde de ella jamás pensaría que las cosas llegarían a salir mal, al día siguiente fui como siempre a nuestro nido pero ella jamás llegó, supuse que estaba en camino a ir con su padre y seguí todos los días yendo a lo que ya consideraba nuestro nido ideal pero jamás volvía, a los 3 días comencé a preocuparme pero aun así seguía persistiendo hasta que a los 6 días ella volvió.

Cielos Henry en serio perdóname, todo se me salió de mis alas, no pude volver porque mi padre no me permitió salirme de los límites de la tribu donde estamos, en serio perdóname-Decía Perla con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Descuida Perla, yo te esperé todos los días-Fui de frente a abrazarla- e hiciste que este sea ya especial.

-Pasamos un día como cualquier otro entre juegos, riendo juntos y demás hasta que llegó la noche donde decidí dormir mucho más junto a ella, abrigándola como nunca en mis alas, de hecho la había extrañado bastante aunque a la mañana siguiente nunca pensé en lo peor cuando nos despidiéramos.

Perla antes que te vayas, recuerdas que te pregunté una vez de que pasaría si te dijera para poder ser…..-En ese momento ella me silenció con una pluma en mi pico.

Quisiera que pudieras decirlo si es tan importante para mi cumpleaños Henry, pues quiero venir aquí solo contigo-Dijo de una manera muy dulce viendo sus bellos ojos azul claro.

Lo haré Perlita, cuídate mucho, nos vemos luego-Dije estando mejor que nunca pues pensé que pronto sería el día.

Te prometo ya no desaparecer Henry, quiero pasarla contigo-En ese momento ella me dio un beso muy tierno en mi mejilla, uno que nunca olvidaré- hasta luego, te quiero mucho Henry

Y yo a ti Perla, como no te imaginas-Al finalizar solo la vi alejarse por su ruta habitual con una sonrisa esperando lo mejor para la semana entrante, a pesar de que no sería así.

-Al día siguiente volví a nuestro nido esperando encontrarla pero de nuevo todo volvió a lo de antes, no la encontré en todo el día, por lo que seguí insistiendo, me costaba creer de que quizás ella no cumpliría su promesa de ya no desaparecer más pero sabía que dentro de 2 días sería su cumpleaños por lo que me centré en elaborarle un regalo, por lo que hice un esfuerzo y en la cascada me puse a recoger ciertas piedritas debajo del agua que por muchos en la tribu lo consideraban un misterio pues por alguna razón tenían colores distintos, al final sin darme cuenta parece que recogí algo que los humanos le llaman piedra de Esmeralda y Lapislázuli, con esas piedritas separando las más llamativas hice una especie de collar teniendo esas 2 piedritas y alrededor varias hojas y pétalos de flores muy reconocidas en el Amazonas.

-Cuando el día del cumpleaños de Perla llegó esperé ansioso en nuestro nido esperando su llegada, la mañana y la tarde; pero mientras más anochecía, más me preocupaba, esa noche ella no llegó, la estuve buscando por un perímetro y parece que ni siquiera había pasado por los alrededores por lo que pensé que quizás pudo ser otro asunto con su padre, por lo que decidí esperar unos días más, todos sin respuesta, a ese punto dejé el regalito que le hice en un rincón escondido en nuestro nido donde solo ella podría encontrarlo y volví a mi nido en la tribu spix, volviendo todas las tardes y a veces mañanas esperando encontrarla, pero pasaron los días, semanas, hasta un par de meses y mi estrés aumentó, ya ni siquiera podía preguntarle a Cari si sabía algo de ella, pues ella sabía tan poco como yo.

-Fue una tarde habiendo pasado ya 5 meses sin ver a Perla en la que decidí tomar iniciativa, y decidido a buscarla en la tribu que siempre me decía que su Padre estaba, pues si él estaba ahí, lo más probable era que ella también, me había alistado con varias nueces y un poco de fruta como provisiones y cuando alcé vuelo de mi nido solo voltee una vez, posiblemente diciéndole adiós a la tribu y al hogar que me vio nacer, no volví a ver desde ese momento ni a mi mejor amigo Blu, ni a Yolei ni a Maribel.

-El primero lugar al que fui fue al nido que tenía con Perla, pues mi primera opción era dejarle una inscripción dentro en las paredes por si en algún momento aun confiaba que podría volver allí, todo debía hacerlo rápido para comenzar el viaje por lo que las inscripciones las hice con mis garras y de en cuando ayudándome de mi pico; y al final también me decidí por confesarle por primera vez mis sentimientos en la inscripción pues por alguna razón una parte de mí, creía que no volvería a verla y que si ella volvía a ese nido al menos sabría lo que sentía de corazón.

…..Hola Perlita, si es que lees este mensaje, no te juzgo ni estoy molesto porque quizás no volviste, solo que sepas que fuiste en quien más pensé todos estos meses y voy a buscarte, aunque sea lo último que pueda hacer, no quiero perderte, y sentirme culpable de no estar junto a quien amo, porque la verdad de lo que quería decirte ese día es que Te Amo, y quiero poder estar junto a ti y por eso te seguiré a donde sea….

-Demoré creo como 1 hora escribiendo el mensaje en un lado del nido justo abajo dejando el regalito que aun allí estaba que quería darle en su cumpleaños con otro pequeño mensaje en la pared de al lado del regalo.

…..Era para ti, Feliz Cumpleaños, para la ave más hermosa que pude tener en mi…..

-Pasando unos 20 minutos más aproximadamente, y terminado los mensajes muy apresurado evitando que la luz de la luna me ganase, salí volando muy rápido tan solo viendo de lejos el nido esperando que pronto pudiera volver allí con Perla.

-La travesía fue muy larga, pasando los días lluviosos en nidos improvisados hasta que después de creo fueron 5 días llegué a una primera tribu, era la tribu de los guacamayos verdes, no sabía exactamente cuanto más tendría que volar pero decidí asentarme en un nido improvisado que hice en aquella tribu, pues para mi suerte casi no le pusieron importancia a mi llegada, por un momento llegué a sentirme como en casa hasta que un día quise consultar con el líder de esa tribu sobre el posible paradero de Eduardo o Perla, después de todo, la tribu spix siempre fue muy conocida entre las del Amazonas.

Así que,¿ decidiste solo venir desde tu tribu para encontrar a Eduardo?-Preguntó el guacamayo mayor

Así es señor, y también a su hija, Perla-

Pues las noticias que te tengo puede que lamentablemente no recompensen del todo tu viaje-En ese momento me puse muy frío pues ya sabía que serían malas noticias.

Eduardo tenía mucho contacto con nosotros cuando iba para la tribu de los amarillos, nuestra tribu era como un paradero amigable para él; pero hace unos meses recuerdo que el vino urgentemente a mi pidiéndome información si su hija habría pasado por aquí, mis guardias fronterizos no la vieron, según Eduardo ella el día de su cumpleaños había dicho que volvería a su tribu original de los spix para pasar el día, pero jamás regresó-En ese momento llegué a entenderlo todo pero aun así me quede firme por estar frente al líder de la tribu- desde ese día, hubo días en la semana que venía aquí pidiendo siempre información por si la encontrábamos en algún lado, no hubo respuesta hasta que un día uno de los guardias quien de rutina salía mas allá de nuestros límites, encontró esto- En ese momento me llegó a mostrar una pluma demasiado similar a las de Perla ante mi ya decaimiento por lo que posiblemente me diría.

Al lado de esta y algunas plumas más varios de mis guardias acudieron al lugar y en las piedras cercanas aseguraron ver manchas de sangre secas en algunas piedras cercanas… y Eduardo al saber la noticia llegó a enloquecer hasta llegar a buscarla día y noche cerca de nuestros alrededores, jamás volvimos a verlo; no sabemos si volvió a la tribu de los amarillos o no, y lo que nos quedó fue la pluma-Decía mientras me la entregaba- que nos muestra una posible tragedia que le pasó, en verdad lo lamento muchacho.

Descuide señor y en serio le agradezco mucho su cooperación-Me había quedado destrozado y más sabiendo que Perla si quiso pasarla conmigo el día de su cumpleaños , pero posiblemente por mi culpa ella ahora estaría muerta, traté de aguantar la cordura para despedirme del líder y volviendo a mi nido todo cambió para mí, mis sentimientos, me culpaba por la ya inevitable muerte de Perla, y peor aún que me había quedado solo; ya no había nada que me importase, al día siguiente con el latir de mi corazón acelerado volé siguiendo el camino del Río y así fue que con esfuerzo al fin llegué a la tribu de los guacamayos amarillos, la historia fue la misma, Eduardo jamás volvió al nido que tenía en la tribu sencillamente desapareció sin ningún rastro.

-Semanas después ya me había asentado en la tribu de los verdes, cada día buscando pistas, algo que me dijera sobre el paradero de Eduardo o el alivio de encontrarme con Perla pero no encontré nada en los meses que pasaban.

…..4 AÑOS DESPUÉS…..

-Mi nuevo hogar era ahora la tribu de los guacamayos verdes, jamás me atreví a volver a mi tribu original, y mi vida ya no era como antes pero hay cosas que al estar aquí me sirvieron de enseñanza.

Amor perdóname en serio no pensé que…-En ese momento el guacamayo cerca de ella quien parecía ser su pareja lleva a agarrarla del cuello poniéndola contra una piedra

Ay Kelly, siempre tratas de impresionarme pero solo terminas mostrándome estupideces como esta!-En ese momento aquel guacamayo tira a su pareja a un lado pateándola ante los ojos llorosos de la guacamaya.

Prometo…no volver…a decepcionarte…. Te amo..-Dijo la guacamaya en pleno llanto abrazando a su pareja muy fielmente aunque ante la notable indiferencia de él.

-En ese momento pude ver la lamentable sumisión que esa guacamaya tenía con su pareja con ese amor incondicional que seguramente habría alguien que lo valoraría de mejor forma y la trataría como merece; en ese momento en un principio estaba pensando en intervenir pero lo dejé pasar; de ahí pude aprender la lamentable realidad que aunque muchos tengan a alguien a su lado, algunos de estos en verdad no merecen para nada la hermosa bendición que tienen, que otros que no tuvieron aquella suerte si merecerían.

-Mientras crecía ya siendo casi un guacamayo adulto pude aprender más de mí y de lo que significa una verdadera relación, y pude ver todo tipo de situaciones, algunos como yo, algunos despreciables, otras sumisas que no sabían valorarse para escoger alguien que si lo valga y hasta parejas ya con polluelos muy disfuncionales; pero sobre todo ese tiempo no dejé de pensar en Perla sobre quizás un día en que podría volver a verla.

-Al final todo se centró en un día en especial; esa tarde había decidido aventurarme a una zona del Amazonas en especial del que mucho se hablaba, un lugar sin ningún líder ni nidos definidos donde varios guacamayos de todas las tribus cercanas o lejanas iban a olvidar ya sea sus problemas o rutina aunque muchos también lo consideraban zona de riesgo pues hubo avistamientos de humanos y cazadores muy cerca pero en ese momento no lo tomé muy en cuenta y terminé yendo.

-El viaje fue algo largo de vez en cuando hacía paradas en algunos riachuelos, pues quería poder olvidar mi pasado y solo comenzar a vivir; y todo parecía un sueño cuando a los 2 días logré llegar.

-Era un lugar majestuoso, los árboles eran más grandes de lo normal y había una cascada mediana, cosa que me trajo muchos recuerdos; había una variedad muy grande de guacamayos de otras tribus; desde escarlatas, verdes, amarillos y en parte también de mi tribu spix.

-Habían con suerte varios nidos vacíos para establecerme, así que después de dejar mis provisiones me senté en la entrada de mi reciente nido.

Si que a Perla le habría encantado estar aquí-Dije mientras tenía aun su pluma como recuerdo, el único que me quedaba de ella.

-Estaba decidido en quedarme ahí media semana hasta que aquella tarde las advertencias de las cuales tanto se hablaban tomaron fuerza.

-Aún recuerdo aquella tarde cuando escuchamos el primer disparo y luego solo un silencio inquietante, al escuchar el disparo salí algo preocupado de mi nido, a los segundos pudieron escucharse los primeros gritos de pánico, los humanos habían encontrado este santuario, ya no era más un lugar seguro.

Recuerdo que seguí a un grupo de aves que irían de huida por el camino que los llevaría a la tribu de los amarillos pero nunca imaginaríamos que al otro lado otro grupo de cazadores nos interceptarían quemando gran parte de la selva, veía como cada uno iba cayendo, de lejos escuchaba a los humanos discutir entre ellos.

¡Maldito imbécil!, ¡no los mates!-Exclamaba uno de ellos al ver a otro quien decidió disparar a matar con el rifle, mientras otros recogían las trampas que ya habían atrapado a varios; uno por uno iban cayendo ante mis ojos, me quedé helado y a mi primer cerrar de ojos, ya nada volvió a ser como antes…..

-Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba enjaulado en movimiento en un barco sin saber a dónde pararía, en frente mío llegué a ver a varios guacamayos adolescentes y un caso que me indignó mucho, una pareja de guacamayos escarlata con sus 3 polluelos.

Todo saldrá bien amor, ellos estarán bien-Dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a su pareja que no dejaba de sollozar y a sus polluelos que se notaban muy asustados.

-Cuando el camión se quedó quieto varios humanos bajaron nuestras jaulas al aire libre, es como si hubieran pasado un par de horas pues ya casi era el atardecer, al bajarnos vimos en frente nuestro una casa enorme pero mientras pasaban los minutos vimos una extraña rutina, los humanos metían a esa casa varias jaulas con muchos guacamayos pero al volver solo salían la mitad o incluso menos entre hembras, niños y algunos polluelos.

Maldita sea-En ese momento con todas mis fuerzas intenté más que nunca salir de la jaula pues ya tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría al llegar mi turno.

-Mordí y rasguñé con todas mis fuerzas hasta empujar la salida de la jaula pero parecía ser inútil, llegué hasta romperme algunas de mis garras en el intento pero la adrenalina hacía que el dolor quedara en segundo plano.

¡Escapen!, ¡Escapen!,¡Todos estaremos muertos!-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas advirtiendo a los demás quienes al escucharme comenzaron a desesperarse por escapar, en ese momento uno de los humanos hizo varios disparos al aire tratando de silenciarnos cuando en ello uno de los que estaba adentro le dio la señal para que nos hiciera pasar, cargaron como 6 jaulas incluyendo la mía y la de la familia escarlata.

-Al pasar el interior parecía el mismísimo infierno, había grupos de aves que habían sido gran parte desplumadas y aquellas plumas metidas en una gran bolsa para al final sin nada más que hacer, degollarlos; estábamos entrando en el mismísimo matadero, la sangre escurría por los suelos, algunas que caían en un gran agujero en sus últimos segundos agonizando.

-Al llegar el momento en que abrieron mi jaula traté de morder la mano del humano lo más fuerte posible para darme una oportunidad de escapar pero mis intentos parecían no funcionar pues estos humanos estaban usando unos guantes muy gruesos, difíciles para perforar; el primer proceso que nos hicieron fue cortarnos las alas.

-Me habían agarrado de 2 manos apretando mi pecho mientras que otro cortaba mis alas, en ese momento no pude dejar de siquiera pensar en que todo había acabado para mí, di unos fuertes graznidos al no poder hacer nada por librarme mientras veía a mis costados, la familia escarlata pasó un destino peor, el padre pasó por el mismo proceso que yo pero la madre intentó un plan; parece que sabía que a sus polluelos no les harían daño pues a todos se los llevaban afuera en otro camión, por lo que intentó escapar.

¡Miriam, no lo hagas!-Gritaba el padre

Los voy a salvar….-La madre dio un último graznido haciendo que el humano dejara la salida libre para huir y así lo hizo; salió volando lo más rápido posible ante la mirada de todos, pensaba salir por un agujero del techo de la gran casa pero nadie esperaba que en ese instante, la sangre fría de ese humano salió a la luz, al verla volar de un momento sacó una especie de pistola y cuando la madre estaba a punto de llegar al agujero para escapar, este llega a dispararle justo en el pecho ante la mirada asustada de todos, la madre cayó sangrando hacia la fosa en frente de su pareja y sobre todo de sus polluelos.

Nooooooooo!-El padre, se notaba en su mirada lo asediado que pudo estar y esa ira en su rostro era fácilmente reconocible.

Llévense a las crías con el otro grupo mínimo servirán de mascotas en vente-Ordenó uno de los humanos pero en un momento ocurrió algo inesperado.

No….-Dijo uno de los presentes

¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?-Preguntó el humano al mando en tono amenazante

No seré responsable de este acto inhumano, ¿acaso un puñado de dinero por las plumas de estas aves para adornos decorativos en la India son tan importantes como, para actuar como salvajes?-Aquel humano desde ese momento se ganó mis respetos pues sin miedo alguno parecía estar firme en no formar parte de esto.

Parece que nunca debiste aceptar este trabajo, pero ya lo sabías y no hay marcha atrás muchacho….-

Pues ya no más, me retiro….-

Es una lástima….-En ese momento el líder del grupo empuñó su pistola y de un solo movimiento le disparó en la cabeza al opositor ante el asombro de los demás presentes, le había llegado a reventar los sesos.

¿Y ustedes que mierda ven!? , desháganse de esta basura, ¡y sigan trabajando!-Exclamó el líder, en ese momento fue el momento en el que vi la frialdad de este grupo, incluso su líder no le temblaba la mano para incluso matar a uno de los suyos que se le opusiera o quisiera desertar.

-Todo el proceso siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando terminaron conmigo solo podía sentir el dolor en mis alas, y aunque aleteara ya no podría volar más, pero eso apenas era la punta del iceberg; la siguiente fase era el arrancarnos las plumas, que era lo que querían sacar de nosotros, conmigo cuando empezaron ya tenía mucho dolor en mi cuerpo como para que fuera eso aun peor pero cuando comenzaron a arrancarme las plumas ahí fue donde sentí la verdadera agonía, y en un momento por el dolor sin querer dejé caer la pluma que siempre había guardado de Perla, su único recuerdo pasando frente a mis ojos y perdiéndose entre las demás, ahora el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella, estaba en mi memoria.

PENSAMIENTO POR PARTE DE HENRY EN PLENA AGONÍA.

Hola Henry…. ¿cómo estás para….-En ese momento al verla no dude en ir a abrazarla

Te había extrañado tanto Perla…-Dije casi al punto de sollozar.

Awww Henry vamos si te dije que vendría para pasar mi cumpleaños contigo…-En ese momento ambos terminamos chocando picos- aparte vamos tampoco me ausenté tanto jeje eres muy lindo Henry.

Para mi pareció una eternidad…. Pero vamos sobre todo quería darte el regalo que te tenía-

Vaya no tuviste que molestarte en hacerlo….-Dijo Perla en un tono conmovedor cuando en ello fui a buscar el collar que le hice y se lo fui mostrando.

Aquí esta Perlita….¡ Feliz Cumpleaños!-Decía mientras le mostraba el collar

Henry….es.. en serio muy hermoso-Decía ella muy conmovida- nunca antes alguien me había dado algo tan así digo ….creo que deberías hacerme los honores-dijo ella mientras me veía a los ojos.

-En ese momento me puse detrás de ella mientras pasaba el collar por su cuello hasta que pudiera encajar para estar de vuelta frente a ella.

¿Y qué opinas Henry?-Preguntó ella mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azul claro que combinaban perfectamente con la piedrilla de lapislázuli, era como una princesa de fantasía.

Te vez tan hermosa como lo imaginé….lo imaginé….lo imaginé…

FIN DE PENSAMIENTO POR PARTE DE HENRY

-Por un momento me centré en un último pensamiento con Perla antes de volver a la realidad, ya habían terminado con arrancarme las plumas que querían de mí, para ir a la última fase junto al padre escarlata que siempre estuvo detrás de mí; y al final solo nos colocaron pico abajo contra una madera manchada de sangre mientras que ya muy débiles, un humano nos agarraba del cuello poniéndome cara a cara con el padre escarlata antes de que nos pusieran una especie de cuchilla debajo de nuestros cuellos.

Muchacho…..-Trataba de decirme aquel padre escarlata quien ya lo había perdido todo con las últimas fuerzas que tenía.

Cuando o…ocurra…so…solo…cierra los ojos-En ese momento la última imagen que vi fue al líder de los humanos dando la orden a degollar, recuerdo sentir el frío de la cuchilla en mi cuello, seguido de un retorcijón al sentir la cuchilla penetrar parte de mi cuello y luego ,todo se escureció…..

…después de unos segundos de lo que pensé fue mi muerte me encontré en un limbo por unos escasos segundos hasta que…..

Henry…¡Henryyyyy!-Me gritaba Blu cuando en ello ya comencé a reaccionar

¿¡Qué!?-Exclamé algo confundido, esto era en serio?

Vaya que estás más perdido, vamos rápido que llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del VÍNCULO, y prometiste ayudarme….-Dijo Blu algo apurado y en ello ambos salimos volando yo solo siguiéndolo a él

Blu, espera-

¿Qué?-Preguntó dudoso

No iré a esto, siento que no estoy listo, yo supongo que tendré mi rumbo en ser más aventurero y lo sabes jeje un verdadero aventurero va por los peligros y dudo que alguna guacamaya le caiga bien esto-

¿Y no intentarás estar con nadie? ¿Maribel? ¿Jully? ¿No estarás para aconsejarme?, lo prometiste-Tantas preguntas por parte de Blu y solo tenía una respuesta

Blu tu eres un guacamayo más que listo y completo que seguro esa guacamaya especial en la que piensas querría en alguien, sólo confía en ti mismo que tu amor verdadero será por el cual tu sepas que serías capaz de dar hasta tu vida por ella-

Siempre tan metafórico Henry pero en serio gracias amigo-En ello Blu solo me dio un abrazo-Seguro volverás a tu nido, la aventura te espera…. Nos vemos mañana Henry…..

.

.

.

.

.

-En ese momento parte de mis memorias volvieron a completarse y en un momento de nuevo el limbo…. Y ahora…..

.

.

.

.

Perdón por hacerte recordar eso Henry lo sé solo que no se si yo merezca mínimo tener a alguien-Dijo Maribel algo más triste, cuando en ello me notó como congelado.

¿Henry?-

Ah, ¿qué?-dije ya recobrando conciencia

Solo te decía que me perdonaras si te hice recordar lo de tu anterior pareja-Dijo Maribel algo cabizbaja

Descuida después de todo ya es cosa del pasado-En ese momento pude ver a Maribel a los ojos y todo se esclareció ya me acuerdo por qué siempre consideraba que ese día fue el verdadero día en que la conocí pues aunque la conocía de pequeños, su personalidad siempre había sido muy cambiante por los maltratos que recibió y fue desde esa fiesta que pude conocerla de verdad…en ese momento solo quise sonreír para ella

Podríamos intentar divertirnos un poco quizás bailando un poco Mari-Dije en tono tierno

Ay no, digo jeje no soy muy bueno-Decía ella muy nerviosa.

Vamos yo te guiaré-Dije llevándole a la pista de baila, todo se estaba repitiendo pero, ¿Dejaría que todas las cosas malas y trágicas que vi en esta visión ocurrieran o en verdad esto que estoy viendo y sintiendo mientras estoy con Maribel solo son un espejismo al igual que cuando renuncié en ir a la fiesta de EL VÍNCULO?

¿En verdad estoy muerto?...No se ya cuál es la realidad y lo que en verdad pasé, ni siquiera si puedo provocar un efecto mariposa donde tomando pequeñas decisiones puedo cambiar mi destino que posiblemente acabo de ver….. pero lo que si aprendí al ver mi vida es que el amor es todo un misterio entre nosotros….y solo uno sabrá si ser digno de merecer el amor de otro ser, o ser el que cual ser malagradecido desaproveche

Esta bendición de la vida…..

-Si llegaste a leer hasta aquí en verdad por mi parte te lo agradezco mucho pero aquí es donde el final el lector mismo lo escogerá (en los reviews pueden dejar sus opiniones y si gustan incluso la decisión del final que ustedes escogieron para esta historia)

-¿Cuál final escogerás? Esto hace de las historias más interesantes…..

¿Henry en verdad murió a manos de los humanos?

¿Henry rechazó ir a la fiesta para cambiar lo visto en una visión fugaz que tuvo de lo que le esperaba si iba y seguía la corriente?

¿Henry seguirá el camino de su visión con Maribel evitando los errores que conllevaron a su rompimiento? ¿o dejará que la historia con Maribel sea la misma y evitará la muerte de Perla para estar con ella?

El final está en tus manos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad…

JudizefBlu


End file.
